


Some scars don't heal

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Light Angst, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Toph is curious about about Zuko's scar(Not a Gaang finds out fic)
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 558





	Some scars don't heal

"So . . . What side is it on?"

Toph could feel the rest of the group turn towards her. 

"What?"

They were sat in silence around the campfire, everyone left feeling slightly upset and awkward after their terrible representations in the play. Everyone but Toph and being the caring young lady she was, she decided to break the tension.

"What side is your scar on? You kept talking about it being on the wrong side, but you never actually told me which side was right."

Her question was clearly directed at Zuko and, though she did have the best intentions, Toph was not the best at reading the room and was known to be exceptionally blunt.

Zuko was silent for a minute, "Left. It's on my left."

"Cool."

Everyone was silent, looking between the two of them. No one had even seen the two of them talk before and it seemed to them this tentative friendship had come out of nowhere.

"Can I touch it?"

Zuko looked ... shocked, to say the least. He looked at Toph, dumbfounded, "What?" He couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

She just stared back, unblinking, completely serious.

"Well, before today, I never even knew you had a scar. I wanna know what it looks like."

Zuko wasn't sure what to say. He liked Toph, sure, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. After spending so much time, unbeknownst to the rest if the group, giving the girl piggyback rides and chasing her round the temple, he had developed a soft spot for her, but this was different. He had never let anyone touch his scar before, apart from Iroh and Katara, but that was a completely different situation. She had barely grazed it and with the promise of healing it, he was caught off guard. Toph's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "If you don't want to, fine, but I just think it's unfair everyone gets to see it every day and I didn't even know it existed."

Zuko snorted at this. The group looked more shocked than ever, Zuko barely even smiled and to hear him laugh in such a tense, personal situation was weird. He couldn't help it though, she spoke as if it was some sort of privellege to look at his deformed face.

"I don't think they get to look at it, more like they have to."

Toph shrugged, "They've still seen it."

Zuko eyed her evenly. He wasn't sure what to make of this, no one had ever wanted to touch his scar before. They barely even wanted to acknowledge it. He shrugged back at her, resigned, "Fine."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing, Sokka leaned over to whisper in Suki's ear, "Dude, what the fuck is happening?" She just batted him away, shushing him, intent on seeing what would happen next.

Toph stood up and moved over to wear Zuko was sat, careful to avoid the fire. While she couldn't exactly sense fire, she still knew where the pit was, feeling the heat of the flames and a dip in the ground where a pit had been dug out. She stopped in front of him and felt him lean down further towards her, presenting her with his face. She reached out, planting her hands rather harshly on his face. She hit him right on the nose and felt around, feeling the long slender curve of it. She moved to left, she gasped. Whereas the skin of his nose was smooth and almost soft, the skin of his scar, which began at the edge of his nose and extended past his ear, stretching up to his hairline and reaching down to beginnings of his jaw, was ragged. It felt overly thin, despite it's harshness. The entire left side of his face felt sunken in, as though the skin rested directly against bone, with no muscle or fat in between. It felt like his left eye socket reached out farther than his right, stretched out with the skin and she could tell the he was forced to keep his eye slightly shut almost all the time. The skin broke out in great ridges closer to the edge of the scar, moving up and down like waves. She reached out further, brushing the shrunken nub that used to be his ear, she could feel the ends if his hairline around the broken skin, his hair was soft and thick. His ear was curled over on itself, much smaller than normal and soft and wrinkly. 

She moved away, bringing her hands down from his face, "Thank you."

He nodded. The rest of their group just watched, silent.

"Seriously, dude, what the fuck just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a but of an atla kick if you couldnt tell hope you enjoyed this even though the concept has been done many times before it was fun to write and I have a few more atla fic ideas


End file.
